wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi King
Shinobi King is the Episode of the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series) Summary Paul Gekko arrives at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April AD2095. Paul Gekko realised that the Kokori's Descendants are there to and this made Paul Gekko shocked. Paul Gekko and his old timing Friends were enrolled in the New School. Paul Gekko was encountered by Tatsuya and Miyuki. At the opening ceremony Miyuki is complaining about Tatsuya not being the freshman representative. After reprimanding her Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important that written tests and that even if she were to refuse the position of representative as a 'Weed' he would not be chosen to replace her. After encouraging her she leaves for the rehearsal. Paul Gekko leading to an argument between Erika, Leo and Mizuki and the Course 1 students. After Mizuki askes how much better the Course 1 students think they are considering that classes just began a student draws a weapon while Leo charges him, only to be stopped by Erika's batton. Several other male students begin to cast magic and Paul Gekko entering Tailed Beast Mode causing a female student to tell them to stop and begin casting her own magic. Plot It is the year 2095, and Tatsuya Shiba and his sister Miyuki enroll at the First Private Magic University Affiliated High School, but due to the difference in their grades in the practical exam Miyuki is placed in the Course 1 curriculum with the other students who have demonstrated high magical skills, (informally known as "Blooms") while Tatsuya, on the other hand, having scored poorly on the practical exam is assigned to the Course 2 curriculum (insultingly called "Weeds" by Course 1 students) even though he placed first in the theoretical exam. Tatsuya becomes acquainted with several Course 2 students including Erika Chiba, Leo Saijo and Mizuki Shibata. The chasm between the Weeds and Blooms leads to a confrontation when a number of Miyuki's classmates object to her hanging around with her brother and his new friends. Violence seems imminent but Tatsuya is able to disrupt the magic sequences just as the student council president and chair of the disciplinary committee arrive. Everyone is surprised at how quick Tatsuya defeated Hattori in the duel. Tatsuya begins his work as part of the Disciplinary Committee. Meanwhile, Miyuki starts showing more mixed emotions towards her big brother. Azuwa also shows great intest in Tatsuya's CAD, silver horn of the silver series, created by the genius Taurus Silver. Paul Gekko was feeling lonely about how to use Magic, Tatsuya reminds Paul Gekko that using Tailed Beasts and magic skills are more important that written tests. Paul Gekko thanks Tatsuya for the Courage that he gaves him. Paul Gekko was participating in the Nine Schools Competition. At the Nine Schools Competition, Despite knowing that with the rules standing, Masaki's abilities surpass his, Tatsuya and Paul Gekko confronts him head on, resulting in a spectacular duel. Making a critical mistake, Masaki breaks the rules by accidentally using a lethal attack on Tatsuya. Tatsuya manages to defend partially, but is hit and seriously wounded. However, he uses his self-restoration to overcome his injuries and while Masaki's still in shock from allowing himself to make such a mistake and/or possibly killing his opponent, Tatsuya incapacitates him at point-blank range. Meanwhile, Mikihiko faces off against Cardinal George in a lengthy duel, during which Leo helped Mikihiko only to be hit by Masaki's spell. Mikihiko finally defeats George, but is on the verge of losing to the third member of Masaki's team, when Leo manages to deliver the final blow, allowing First High to win the match. Casts *Yuuichi Nakamura as Shiba Tatsuya *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko and Yamata no Orochi *Saori Hayami as Shiba Miyuki *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Ichijou Masaki Category:Episodes